Le Pickpocket De Mon Coeur
by MammaDiva
Summary: Un pickpocket riche, un fils de sénateur, une vie facile mais qui est loin de l'être. Quand Théo entre dans la vie de Jackson, il s'attend a devoir l'aider mais pas a le sauver de lui même.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a toutes et a tous, aujourd'hui je vous propose une nouvelle fiction avec de nouveaux couples, j'aime innover, créer, tournebouller mes lecteurs, lectrices.**

 **Couples principaux :  
Thackson : Théo/Jackson  
Scerek : Scott/Derek  
Young!Steter: Young!Peter/Stiles**

 **C'est une fiction AU.**

 **Je dédie cette fiction a ma muse Darness, oui c'est grâce a elle que j'ai écrit cette fiction, elle a le don démoniaque de nous faire aimer des trucs improbable. lol**

 **Merci a Charlie ma beta pour cette Fic.**

 **Je vous préviens dans cette fiction, il se peux que des personnages ou du moins un, ou une, vous donne envie de tuer, vomir ou simplement le ou la dépecer vivant(e).**

 **Le Pickpocket de mon cœur comporte un prologue, 7 chapitres et un épilogue, elle est fini d'écrire et sera posté tous les dimanches et mercredi.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Jackson Whittemore ou Colton Haynes et c'est bien dommage, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jackson se demandait pourquoi avoir accepté ce défi stupide et débile alors qu'il aurait pu faire autre de chose de sa journée.

Comme par exemple ne pas se lever de son lit un samedi matin en plein mois de juillet, pendant les vacances, ou préparer sa valise pour son départ dans la maison de ses parents dans les Hampton.

Mieux ! Se taper le fils de son majordome soi-disant hétérosexuel mais qui aimait se faire prendre comme une chienne pour quelques dollars.

Oui ça lui aurait bien plu à lui de taper dans le cul serré de cet enfoiré de mexicain.

Mais non il avait une mission à effectuer.

Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-quinze, droit dans ses basket Armani, juste un tee shirt blanc près du corps épousant ses formes athlétiques, dans un short de basket ample sans sous-vêtements, Jackson se sentait assez nerveux, certes il s'emmerdait dans le premier étage du triplex de ses parents, mais était-ce une raison pour accepter un pari aussi stupide ?

Ses amis avaient tapé dans son orgueil de mâle, alors bien sûr il leur avait rétorqué que rien ne résistait à Jackson Whittemore.

Il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil aviateur tommy Hilfiger et sa casquette Daddy sur le front, le jeune homme appréciait un peu trop les regards envieux et désireux sur sa propre personne, quand on a des parents riches comme crésus et une vie de rêve ainsi qu'un corps à damner les petits saints comme ceux de son lycée, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de faire des jaloux, comme lui.

Malgré tout ça, toute cette richesse, ce luxe, cette opulence, Jackson ne voulait qu'une chose, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il avait beau accumuler les conneries, sorties en boite qui finissaient en bagarre générale et au poste de commissariat, les petits vols dans les magasins de luxe, les excès d'alcool et de sexe, homme ou femme, tout y passait.

Rien de tout ça n'alertait ses parents, quelques remontrances, une semaine sans cartes bleus mais rien de méchant. Jackson se foutait de tout ça, lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était l'attention et l'amour de ses parents.

Malheureusement, Porter et Eleonora Whittemore n'étaient pas des parents attentionnés ou même présent dans la vie de leur fils.

Porter Whittemore était l'un des avocats d'affaires les plus puissant et influent d'Amérique, toujours par monts et par vaux, venant chercher son fils au commissariat le téléphone à la main, son attaché case de l'autre, payant la contravention et repartant sans savoir si son fils le suivait ou non.

Eleonora Whittemore ne connaissait pas la mot compassion, sauf pour les galas de charité ou bienfaisance, sinon Mme Whittemore n'était jamais à la maison, passant son temps entre cure de Thalasso, shopping ou avec ses copines, plus affreuses et méchantes, les unes que les autres. Jamais elle ne s'était occupé de son fils, pas une seule fois.

Seule sa bande était présent pour lui, enfin présent, tant qu'il aurait de l'argent, ils seraient toujours là, il savait bien que le jour, il toucha du bois, le jour où il n'aurait plus un Kopeck, plus un rond, plus un sou en poche, ils ne se souviendraient même pas de lui.

Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas aujourd'hui de faire une connerie qui allait sûrement le conduire au poste … Tiens d'ailleurs.

_ _À ta place je partirais en courant_ , fit le jeune homme en face de lui en faisant un signe à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Jackson se retourna et aperçut trois policiers s'avançant dangereusement vers lui, c'est alors qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Piquer un portefeuille à quelqu'un c'est un peu facile, mais ne valait-il mieux pas disparaître quand c'est fait. Le voilà qu'il s'était mis à réfléchir sur sa vie et Pim, maintenant il est … Pourquoi l'autre en face de lui souriait ?

Pas un sourire genre "tu vas finir en prison pour m'avoir piqué mon portefeuille", non même pas, mais plutôt un sourire chaleureux, coquin, avec un regard qui le lèche de la tête au pied.

S'il n'avait pas parié et qu'il était simplement sortis, sûrement qu'il l'aurait ramené chez lui et vu l'attirail dans le jean et sous le tee-shirt sans manche, Jackson se serait fait plaisir.

Un des policiers attrapa Jackson qui n'écoutait plus du tout le jeune homme face à lui, ni les deux autres policiers qui lui parlaient.

_ _Avez-vous compris vos droits monsieur … ?_

 __ Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore et oui j'ai compris._

 __ Faites attention à lui, le brutalisez pas, j'en aurais besoin dans pas longtemps_ , Jackson ne comprit pas, sur le moment, les paroles du jeune homme à qui il venait de prendre le portefeuille.

_ _Oui monsieur Stilinski McPeterson._

Jackson connaissait ce nom de famille, mais où ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Mais il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout.

* * *

Alors on aime on aime pas on destete on adore ... moi je vous aime


	2. Chapter 1

**Nous sommes Mercredi et mercredi c'est ... Non c'est pas ravioli ... C'est Le pickpocket de mon cœur ...  
Re Dédicace a ma belle Darness, muse de mon cœur.**

 **Monalisa94:** _Voila fais toi plaisir et merci pour ta rw_ **  
Darness:** _Voila ma douce._

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture mes licornes garous**

 **PS WARNING: L'arrivée de Mme Whittemore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

Jackson attendait depuis maintenant trois heures dans une salle d'interrogatoire, il les connaissait par cœur à force de venir dans les commissariats après des bagarres ou des vols, mais c'est la première fois qu'il attendait aussi longtemps sans que quelqu'un lui amène à boire ou à manger.

Il avait l'habitude d'être traité en roi quand les agents de police découvraient ses papiers d'identité. Avoir un père comme le sien connu de tous les services de police sous le surnom de "Satan Arrive" ou "La voix du diable", tout le monde se mettait à genoux et chouchoutait sa progéniture comme s'il avait Dieu devant eux.

Et Jackson aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier.

Mais aujourd'hui rien.

Personne.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, fatigué d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui offrir avec un sourire contrit et exaspéré, un soda ou autre boisson, un agent vint le chercher.

Jackson prit peur, ce type avait un visage des plus froid et glacial qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie, et pourtant les amis de son père n'étaient pas des petits anges tout mignons et gentils, non, mais celui-là avait dans le regard, une espèce de folie qui effraya le jeune blond.

_ _Lève ton cul de cette chaise et suis-moi, tu ne parles pas, tu ne respires pas, tu me suis et tu la ferme, sinon je t'enferme avec les dealers en manque et les nouveaux pédophiles, compris ?_

Jackson tenta de sortir un son mais rien ne vint, alors il hocha la tête de peur de se faire brutalement interpeller par l'homme au regard sombre.

Il le suivit au travers des couloirs du commissariat, Jackson commença à entendre des hurlements de colère et d'exaspérations, il reconnut la voix de sa mère, la harpie des beaux quartiers, voilà son surnom dans leur immeuble haut standing où ils habitaient.

Quand il entra dans le central, il pouvait voir tous les policiers et autres gens, prostitués, dealers, cambrioleurs et victimes en tout genre, observaient le jeune avec condescendance, certains avec compassion et regret comme s'ils s'avançaient vers l'échafaud où le bourreau l'attendait pour faire son office.

Au fond de la salle, se trouvait un bureau avec baie vitrée d'où pendait des stores, donnant sur l'ensemble de la pièce principale.

Jackson aperçut sa mère, un homme qui devait être le commandant en chef, sa victime et un ami a son père. Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là ? C'est toujours lui qui venait.

Eleonora aperçut son fils et devint rouge de colère, alors qu'elle allait sortir du bureau, celui qui devait être le chef l'en empêcha et subit sa colère.

_ _Foutez-moi la paix Stilinski, ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !_

 __ Eleonora, calmez-vous voyons_ , tenta le chef en tenant l'arrête de son nez, signe de fatigue et d'exaspération, _ce n'est …_

 __ LA FERME, c'est mon fils, si je veux lui en mettre une, je le ferais, si je veux le foutre dehors, je le ferais, il m'appartient corps et âme_ , d'un geste la mère balança un coup de pied dans la porte avec ses Louboutins et sortit.

_ _TOI sale petite merde, j'en peux plus de toi, j'en ai plus que ras le bol, j'ai été obligé de partir avant la fin de mon massage aux huiles essentiels tout ça parce que deux agents sont venus me chercher à l'institut, tu imagines la honte ?_ Eleonora s'approcha dangereusement de lui, il se recroquevilla alors qu'il voyait la main de sa mère se rapprocher de son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit, rien ne vint. Jackson tenta une petite ouverture des paupières et s'aperçut que le jeune homme qu'il avait volé, s'était interposé et avait arrêté le geste avant le drame. Jackson pouvait voir les muscles se contracter sous l'effet de la colère, pas celle de sa mère, non pas qu'elle était au paradis, mais celui de sa victime.

_ _Mme Whittemore, un geste de plus et je vous attaque pour maltraitance envers un mineur …_

 __ Qui es-tu pour me menacer de la sorte avorton ?_

 __ Je suis Theo, Théophile Stilinski Peterson !_

À l'énonciation du nom de famille, Eleonora se tourna vers John qui hocha de la tête pour lui signifier que c'était la vérité.

_ _Je vois que vous avez compris qui j'étais_ , ricana Théo en observant la femme qui se mit à le détester,.

Il avait déjà assisté aux parades de Jackson dans de nombreux commissariat là où il lui arrivait de travailler, il avait senti dans son regard un appel au secours, une alarme silencieuse s'était mise en route quand la dernière fois il l'avait entendu parler de suicide alors qu'il suivait son père qui ne le voyait même pas, retournons dans le bureau de mon oncle et voyons les options que je peux vous proposer.

Théo se tourna vers Jackson un magnifique sourire sur le visage, le blondinet se sentit étrange, comme réchauffé par les rayons du soleil sous une tempête d'hiver. Il lui rendit son sourire mais baissa les yeux, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait se sentir comme ça.

* * *

_ _C'est une blague_ , s'écria Stiles alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, jetant son sac à dos sur l'îlot centrale de la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère, _on va accueillir l'enfoiré Whittemore …_

 __ Langage Genim …_

 __ Stiles, maman, Stiles …_

 __ Je suis désole mais c'est ton prénom mon chéri_ , Claudia ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qu'elle trouvait trop long mais bon il était beau comme ça aussi.

Et puis c'est son fils, normal qu'elle le trouve si beau.

_ _Et puis soit gentil avec Jackson, sinon tu seras privé de sortie avec tes amis la semaine prochaine._

 __ Maiiiiiiiiiiiis mamaaaaaaaaaaan !_ râla Stiles comme un enfant de cinq ans, il reposa la bouteille de lait qu'il venait de boire.

_ _Genim, bois dans un verre, nous ne sommes pas chez les sauvages ici._

 __ Oui maman, désolé maman …_

 __ Salut petite tête_ , s'écria Theo en entrant, il s'amusa à ébouriffer les cheveux de son cousin qui râla encore.

_ _Salut T, tu as …_ Stiles ferma sa bouche quand il aperçut celui qui venait envahir son espace vital mais surtout son cousin.

Stiles avait suivi les frasques du grand Jackson Whittemore dans les journaux à scandales mais aussi les rapports de police qu'il réussissait à pirater avant que son père ne change les mots de passes. Il ne voulait pas d'un mec qui ait une mauvaise influence sur sa famille …

Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi ce regard bizarre sur son cousin, il …

_ _Stiles ? Veux-tu bien mettre la table et montrer à Jackson où se trouve les assiettes et les couverts_ , Claudia se tourna vers Jackson qui restait muet depuis son arrivé dans la maison des Stilinski.

_ _Oui madame !_ Ce fut les seuls mots que sortit Jackson.

_ _Appelle-moi Claudia tu vas rester deux mois ici …_

 __ QUOI ? Pas quest…_

 __ GENIM ?_ Cria Claudia outré par le comportement de son fils, _je te préviens tu ferais mieux de te calmer sinon il va y avoir des punitions._

 __ Oui maman_ , il s'approcha de Jackson, _désolé_ , lâcha-t-il devant un Jackson qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

Jackson tourna la tête vers Théo qui lui sourit, encore ce maudit sourire, celui qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Un claquement de porte retentit dans la maison, Claudia se mit à fredonner en prenant une bière dans le frigidaire et sautilla comme une adolescente jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine.

_ _Et voilà !_ S'écria Stiles en se tournant vers Jackson qui se demandait où il avait atterri, _c'est comme ça chez les Stilinski, bienvenue chez les fous !_ Stiles vit enfin un sourire sur le visage de Jackson, il se dit qu'il avait un beau sourire mais un regard si triste. Pourquoi celui que l'on surnomme le prince de glace, avait un regard aussi vide ?

Théo aussi trouvait que Jackson avait un beau sourire, mais pas que !

* * *

Alors alors ?


	3. Chapter 2

**On es dimanche et je vous poste le chapitre 2 a mercredi pour le numero 3.  
Bonne lecture.  
rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Deux jours qu'il était là, cloîtré dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, entouré par une famille heureuse, trop heureuse pour lui, alors que la sienne n'était qu'illusion et ressentiment.

En dehors du commissariat, John Andrew Stilinski était un homme tout à fait normal. Sans son uniforme de chef de la police, il était un homme simple, aimant bricoler le soir après une longue journée de travail, regarder du football à la télé tout en buvant une bière dans son fauteuil favori, oubliant l'horreur de son travail pour quelques heures.

Madame Stilinski, enfin Claudia plutôt, était une femme vivante, joyeuse et active. En dehors de son jardin, son fils et son mari et sa famille, elle passait ses journées dans un foyer pour femmes en difficultés. La bonté de cette femme étonnait de plus en plus Jackson, rien à voir avec sa sorcière de mère.

Genim "Stiles" était plutôt cachottier dans son genre, oui le jeune homme avait quelques secrets que Jackson attendait de découvrir. Malgré son intelligence, Stiles dissimulait quelque chose, dans sa chambre le soir, une personne qui le faisait soupirer de plaisir, deux soirs d'affilés quand même.

En ce qui concernait Theo, Jackson ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Depuis deux jours le jeune homme ne lui parlait que rarement sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Jackson se sentait encore seul, il ne voulait pas l'avouer malgré cela le regard du jeune homme de 23 ans lui manquait, il était toujours pas monts et par vaux, le laissant de cotés.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut, car le troisième soir, en découvrant le secret de Stiles, Theo lui offrit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû obtenir, une promesse, une vraie promesse qu'il espérait vraiment voir se concrétiser.

Jackson était revenu de chez ses parents, énervé plus qu'à l'accoutumé, sa mère avait été là, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un raté bon à rien, hormis lui mettre la honte.

Il ne comprenait pas la haine que sa mère lui vouait, il avait voulu son attention mais là c'était trop, c'était disproportionné à son avis.

Quand il arriva chez les Stilisnki, il remarqua que quelqu'un grimpait la façade en direction de la chambre de Stiles.

23h47 à sa montre, John et Claudia étaient déjà au lit, la lumière de la chambre de Theo était allumée mais de l'autre côté de la maison à la droite de sa chambre, la chambre des parents était au rez-de-chaussée.

Rapidement, Jackson entra dans la maison et fila dans sa chambre, posa son sac de voyage sur le lit assez bruyamment, empoigna sa batte de baseball et se faufila vers l'antre de Stiles.

Dos à la porte, Jackson tentait d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, seul des bruits étranges filtraient, sans prendre le temps de bien écouter, il entra dans la chambre batte en l'air prêt à frapper mais se figea net en voyant le spectacle étrange qui déroulait devant lui.

Stiles a moitié nu, les jambes en l'air de stupéfaction, avait bousculé un autre jeune un peu plus vieux au sol. Les deux le regardaient bizarrement, Stiles se mit en colère.

_ Non mais t'es malade mec, d'où tu entres dans ma chambre comme ça ? Tu te crois où ? Stiles commença à se lever mais Jackson fixait le jeune homme au sol et le reconnut.

_ Non mais tu m'écoutes abruti, Jackson grogna à l'insulte ce qui choqua un peu Stiles.

_ Va te faire foutre Stilinski ! Jackson se retourna pour partir mais fut surpris de voir Theo accoudé contre la porte de chambre avec le fameux sourire qui lui avait tant plu.

_ Alors on tente de sauver mon petit cousin de son petit ami secret pas si secret ? Ricana Theo en avançant vers le petit ami en question, il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit, salut Hale !

_ Salut T, comment vont les opprimés que tu défends, j'imagine que tu as ramené du travail à la maison ?

Le sourire de Theo disparut et le Hale le vit de suite, peut-être aurait-il mieux fais de se taire.

_ Ce n'est pas du travail Hale, c'est une personne que je veux aider ! Tu connais la signification du verbe aider Peter ? Ou veux-tu que je te l'explique !

Jackson observait les deux hommes plus âgés que lui se livrer un combat de regard, il fixa son regard vers Stiles qui souffla de lassitude, apparemment cela devait se produire régulièrement pour que le jeune Stilinski se recouche et se tourne vers sa table de nuit pour attraper un bouquin sur les migrations des loups et rituels d'accouplements.

_ Jackson ? Stiles avait baissé le son de sa voix et l'enjoint à s'asseoir sur son lit alors que Theo et Peter se toisaient toujours du regard, la poignée de main toujours serré, assis-toi avec moi, on en a pour un moment.

_ Merci mais je crois que je vais déballer mes affaires …

_ Ok je viens avec toi alors, ils me saoulent quand ils font ça, Stiles sortit de la chambre, suivi de Jackson qui observait le duel qui se jouait, on a le temps la dernière fois ça a duré deux heures, j'ai envoyé bouler Peter après, il croyait qu'on allait coucher alors qu'il m'avait fait poireauter deux heures, Stiles se posa sur le lit et observa la chambre que Jackson avait un peu décoré avec des affaires qu'il avait ramenées de chez lui.

Il allait vivre avec eux pendant au minimum deux mois, pour le moment pendant les vacances, Stiles s'y était fait mais appréhendait quand même la cohabitation. Jackson Whittemore était une des personne qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire conneries sur conneries.

Et tout cela intriguait le fils de policier qu'il était, mais surtout pourquoi son cousin avait-il forcé Eleonora Whittemore, enfin forcé est un mot trop fort, Theo avait suggéré que Jackson fasse de ses vacances une sorte de travail auprès de personnes moins chanceuse que lui et la mère avait rétorquée.

_ Pourquoi ne pas la prendre chez vous ? SI vous ne le faites pas je le mets dehors !

Stiles en avait été choqué, outré de la réponse, comment une mère pouvait sortir ça de son fils, même s'il avait fait de bêtises, rien ne pouvait justifier le comportement de cette femme. Et Theo l'avait prise au mot a son grand étonnement.

Et le voilà, en train de déballer les quelques affaires auxquelles le jeune Whittemore tenait.

Une coupe de championnat de Lacrosse, une photo de lui et son père dans un parc d'attraction, elle devait dater vu que sur la photo Jackson avait l'air d'avoir dix ans et une guitare qui semblait avoir vécu mais qui était en très bon état.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as ? Demanda Stiles un peu triste de constater que le jeune Whittemore n'ait rien de plus question souvenirs parentales.

_ C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, j'imagine déjà ma mère vider ma chambre pour en faire une salle de massage ou un nouveau dressing …

_ Je la déteste, entendit Jackson étonné, désolé Jackson.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

_ Je t'ai jugé alors que tu es le plus à plaindre, je croyais que tu étais un gros con bourré de pognon et qui …

_ Je suis un gros con bourré de pognon Stiles, je le suis et je le serais toujours aux yeux des gens, Jackson prit la photo de son père et caressa l'image qu'il aurait voulu que sa famille soit, heureuse tout simplement, mon père est une terreur dans le boulot mais il a peur de ma mère, qui soit dit en passant est une harpie sans cœur, j'ai tout tenté pour qu'elle m'aime, peut-être ai-je fais quelque chose de travers, ou alors je n'aurais pas dû naître …

Jackson sentit une claque derrière la tête et se tourna pour tomber sur deux billes vertes le fixant avec colère et tristesse.

_ Je te promets Jackson que si jamais tu répètes ces paroles, je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tout être humain mérite de vivre, même si pour certains je n'en suis pas sûr, mais tu as le devoir de faire en sorte que ta vie ait un sens, je passerais le reste de la mienne à te le prouver, sur ces mots Theo sortit de la chambre sous les yeux incrédule de Peter et Stiles.

Stiles se leva et sortit à son tour non sans souhaiter une bonne nuit au blondinet.

_ Je connais ta mère Jackson et sache que s'il y a bien un Whittemore qui ne mérite pas sa chance c'est bien elle, Peter lui sourit et sortit à son tour, laissant Jackson interdit.

Jackson souleva son tee-shirt et poussa la porte de la chambre. Il retira son jean qu'il jeta plus loin.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il retira ses bracelets de force qu'il portait en permanence pour que personne ne les voit. Ces cicatrices, à jamais gravé sur son corps. Touchant délicatement, il se demandait encore si Miguel ne l'avait pas découvert à moitié mort dans sa baignoire, est-ce que sa mère aurait eu du chagrin, aurait-elle pleuré ?

Jackson s'allongea et laissa ses larmes silencieuses couler. Theo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de penser que s'il n'était pas né, ou s'il était mort, sa mère serait sûrement plus heureuse. Il tendit le bras, appuya sur le bouton poussoir et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson sentit un poids se mettre derrière lui, un bras passer dans son dos et l'attirer vers l'autre.

_ Je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux, murmura Theo alors qu'il positionna Jackson contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Jackson sentit des lèvres se poser sur ses lèvres, les picorant puis un baiser sur le front.

_ Bonne nuit petit homme !


	4. Chapter 3

Mercredi ! Mercredi ! Mercredi ! J'ai faillit vous oublier, j'etais en train de tourner en rond chez en me disant que j'avait quelque chose a faire, puis j'ai lu le fiction Wolfman et Foxie de ZephireBleue que je vous conseille absolument, et paf ca ma sauter a la gueule.

Aujourd'hui dans notre chapitre jolie jolie ... en faite un peu de noirceur, vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur Eleonora Whittemore la salope de beaux quartiers. Et vous allez rencontrer un sacré personnage. et pour finir un peu de tendresse.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous

* * *

Chapitre 03

Quand Théo lui avait parlé de Camille Desfragers, sa collègue de boulot dans l'association d'aide aux personnes LGBT en difficultés, Jackson s'était imaginé une femme d'un certain âge, portant des vêtements en coton et sentant la naphtaline ou alors une vieille rombière à cheval sur les principes.

Mais jamais à ÇA !

Surtout qu'ils avaient dû s'arrêter au Starbucks prendre du thé aux jasmins noir et fleur d'oranger.

_ Salut homme de mes rêves, le seul et l'unique ! Une jeune fille d'environ 27 ans sortit d'un des bureaux du local de l'association et embrassa Théo sous les lèvres.

Jackson ne put retenir un léger grognement mais se ravisa quand elle se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé et examinant ses moindres tics émotionnels.

Elle mesurait bien un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, devait bien peser cent kilos de muscles, une chevelure coupée en brosse blonde, des yeux bleus presque transparent, des mains qu'il valait mieux éviter de recevoir dans la gueule.

Jackson se détendit quand elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

_ Alors c'est toi qui a volé le cœur de mon petit mari gay …

_ Camille ! S'empourpra Théo, honteux, tu n'as vraiment aucuns filtres c'est pas vrai !

_ Eh bien quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire en observant le blondinet baisser la tête, à croire que le sol était si merveilleux que tout le reste.

Théo prit Jackson par les épaules et le poussa dans son bureau, laissant Camille ricaner dans ce coin tout en buvant son thé, alors qu'un jeune homme timide entra dans le l'association.

_ N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, c'est une de mes meilleures collaboratrice et amie aussi, je lui dis tout et je vais finir par ne plus lui parler de rien ….

_ Pauvre bouchon, rigola Camille en entrant, désolé de vous déranger les amoureux …

_ On n'est pas amoureux, bougonna Jackson en se laissant aller dans un des sièges du bureau.

_ Ouais si tu le dis, Camille se focalisa sur Théo en reprenant un visage sérieux, il y a Timothy à l'accueil et ses parents l'on chassé de la maison !

Jackson regarda Théo baisser la tête, il pouvait voir les remords et les regrets sur son visage, la tension naître dans ses épaules, il fit ce que son cœur lui dicta. Jackson se leva et posa sa main sur ses épaules.

Camille observa Théo se détendre au simple contact du jeune blond, elle sourit, mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, car même si Théo n'avait pas eu une vie sentimentale des plus roses, aujourd'hui un mineur avait besoin de leur aide.

_ Va l'aider, souffla Jackson, je t'attendrais ici, sage comme une image, promis parole de Scout.

_ Tu n'as jamais été scout !

_ J'ai acheté de leurs gâteaux, ça ne compte pas ? Théo sourit à sa blague, il avait réussi à le détendre, il savait que l'histoire avec le jeune Timothy n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Théo embrassa la joue de Jackson et sortit derrière Camille, demandant à sa collaboratrice d'appeler l'avocat Isaac Lahey et le juge des enfants Allison Argent.

Jackson était immobile au milieu du bureau touchant l'endroit de sa joue où Théo l'avait embrassé. Il en avait eu des frissons, comme la nuit dernière, comme ce matin quand il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Théo et que ce dernier avait embrassé ses cicatrices aux poignets, qu'il lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il tiendrait toutes ses promesses.

Alors il voulait y croire, mais comment y arriver quand votre mère vous prend pour un raté, que son père ne le voyait plus et que ses soi-disant amis n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis le fameux jour du pari. Alors Jackson ne pouvait qu'espérer, parce que rien ne pouvait le lui certifier.

Derrière la vitre du bureau de Mr Stilinski McPeterson, Jackson l'observait réconfortant un jeune homme de son âge, lui caressant l'épaule et la nuque. Quelque chose d'inédit arriva dans le cœur de Jackson, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit "jaloux".

Il se planqua dos à la porte quand il s'aperçut que Théo l'observait les sourcils froncés. Jackson ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, c'était le travail de Théo, réconforter et aider ceux qui en avait besoin … Lui aussi, peut être que Théo l'aidait simplement à aller mieux, peut-être ne jouait-il pas avec ses sentiments, ou pas, Jackson était perdu. Il devait la voir, il avait besoin d'elle et de ses conseils.

Il avait besoin de sortir, de s'aérer, de comprendre et là sur le moment, ce besoin se faisait impérieux. Il attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe du bureau, fila à la porte et s'engouffra dehors sans que Théo n'ait pu faire un seul geste.

_ Laisse le un peu, je crois qu'il a besoin d'air !

Cela faisait bien sept heures que Jackson était parti du centre, et une heure que Theo était rentré à la demeure Stilinski, il n'avait pas voulu appeler son oncle à l'aide mais le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à stresser. Avait-il fait une connerie en l'emmenant ce matin, il voulait simplement montrer l'importance de son travail au jeune Whittemore, mais quand il avait vu cette souffrance dans le regard, il avait eu mal.

Pourquoi tant de mal traversait son regard si beau, il savait que c'était une erreur de tomber amoureux d'un mineur mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était tombé épris du blond la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le commissariat pour vol dans un magasin.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre à travers des rapports de police qu'il avait demandé qu'on lui envoie régulièrement.

Mais ce matin il avait compris que Jackson avait un sentiment de rejet profond, il avait voulu lui courir après mais il devait aider son jeune protégé. Il culpabilisait énormément.

_ Assis toi, Théophile ! Car tu me donnes la migraine rien que d'imaginer tes pensées, Claudia entra dans la cuisine et sortit une bière du frigo pour la lui poser devant les yeux, arrête de broyer du noir, il va …

La sonnerie de l'entrée interrompit la femme. Elle laissa son neveu qui se frappa la tête contre le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Bonjour Claudia !

Devant la mère de famille se tenait Cassandra Sophia Kennedy, matriarche de la famille Whittemore, mère de Porter donc Grand-mère de Jackson … Jackson qui se tortillait de douleur alors que Madame Whittemore tirait sur son oreille gauche entre les doigts.

_ Je pense que ceci devait vous être ramener avant que votre mari ne rentre du travail et ne lance une chasse à l'adolescent fugueur et stupide.

_ Ah te voilà … Cassandra ? Theo était soulagé de savoir Jackson loin des problèmes mais que faisait-il avec la première de ses bienfaitrices et donatrices, dans l'association qu'il avait ouverte il y a deux ans avec l'approbation de son père et sous le scepticisme de sa mère.

_ Aie … grand-mère lâche mon oreille … Aie !

_ Grand-Mère ? S'étonna Theo et Claudia.

La femme de 87 ans lâcha son petit-fils qui resta malgré tout à ses côtés mais frotta son oreille.

Theo avait toujours trouvé cette femme fabuleuse, grande, élancé, une chevelure blanche immaculée toujours impeccablement remonté en chignons sans lui donner un air strict, un tailleur crème ajusté a sa taille fine, de petits escarpins blanc nacré.

_ Oui ! Ce jeune individu est mon unique petit fils adoré …

_ Vous m'aviez parlé d'un Jacky alors …

_ Cessez de me couper morveux, et mon petit Jacky le voilà, Elle se tourna vers Jackson et lui sourit, allez file, on se voit samedi midi !

_ Oui grand-mère, le jeune homme embrassa la vieille femme et entra sans un regard à Theo mais s'excusa de son retard auprès de Claudia.

Theo tenta de suivre Jackson qui courut dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_ Jackson, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle !

Jackson se laissa tomber au sol toujours contre la porte et mis son casque sur les oreilles puis enclencha le bouton marche de son portable et pleura quand les premières notes de "Universe and You" chanté par le cast de sa série préféré Grey's Anatomy.

En bas Claudia avait invité Cassandra a un apéro, qui accepta volontiers un bon verre de blanc, la vieille dame connaissait les goûts en vin de Claudia et savait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils savent que nous avons compris, demanda la mère de famille.

_ Connaissant mon petit fils et son histoire avec cette monstrueuse femme qui est sa mère, j'en doute, il doit tout cacher, mais bien pire il doit être persuadé qu'il est un raté et qu'il ne mérite aucun amour, souffla douloureusement Cassandra, c'est mon unique petit-fils malheureusement sa génitrice en a fait une loque sentimentale et mon fils ne voit rien trop pris par son travail.

Elle jeta un œil à l'escalier qui donnait à l'étage comme si elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait là-haut mais elle s'en doutait bien, Jackson avait dû s'enfermer et écouter sa musique tandis que Theo devait être derrière tentant de lui parler en vain.

_ J'ai toujours perçu votre belle fille comme quelqu'un d'un peu froid mais après que mon mari m'ait parlé de cette histoire, je ne sais pas quoi penser ni quoi dire, j'essaie d'être une sorte de substitut pour lui …

_ Il a tenté de se suicider … Lâcha Cassandra qui voulait expliquer quelque chose à Claudia

_ Pardon ?

_ Je veux simplement vous faire comprendre ce que le comportement de ma belle-fille a eu comme influence sur la vie de mon petit-fils, Cassandra but une gorgée de ce petit crémant que la mère de famille lui avait servi, parfait pensa-t-elle, Jackson a fait une tentative l'année dernière quand cette mégère sans cœur s'est mis à le frapper en le traitant de bâtard immonde et de déchet, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pu venir à un gala de bienfaisance, le pauvre enfant était malade, Cassandra se souvient encore très bien même trop bien de cette soirée, elle était resté à ses côtés à l'hôpital toute la nuit, pleurant de désespoir face à la détresse de son petit-fils.

Sa belle-fille n'était même pas venue, et son fils n'avait pu se libérer avant le lendemain.

_ Je suis désole Cassandra, Claudia posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit un sourire contris qu'elle accepta.

En haut cela faisait cinq minutes que Jackson n'entendait plus les petits coups sur la porte, il éteignit la musique et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Merde ! S'écria Jackson la main sur sa poitrine tentant de calmer ses battements de cœur effrayés alors que Theo était assis devant lui sur le lit, comment … ?

Theo sans un mot pointa du doigt la fenêtre ouverte.

_ Peter n'est pas le seul à savoir grimper à la fenêtre

_ Laisse-moi …

Theo fondit sur lui, planquant son corps contre le sien, il posa ses mais sur ses hanches, glissant ses doigts sous son tee shirt pour toucher sa peau délicate, il sentit le jeune homme frissonner à son contact, Theo aventura son nez le long du cou de Jackson et s'enivra de son odeur.

Le plus âgé déposa de petits baisers papillons dans son cou, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire et se hasarda sur ses lèvres. Jackson le laissa faire, enivré par le moment, mais son cerveau se posait mille et une question, dont une, importante.

_ Pourquoi ? entendit Theo, le souffle de Jackson sur sa nuque l'électrisa, mais sa question l'étonna.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda le plus âgé qui caressait la peau délectable de Jackson complètement à sa merci.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Jackson, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu et parce que j'ai une envie irrépressible de t'aimer, de te protéger, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour le moment car tu es encore mineur, Jackson ricana alors qu'il posait son front dans le cou de Theo, mais je t'offrirais ce que tu souhaites, ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

Jackson passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa Theo, un baiser profond impérieux, souverain, un baiser qui sentait le besoin profond d'y croire. Il entama un ballet sensuel et gourmand avec la langue de Theo, savourant chaque soupires et gémissements.

Deux jeunes hommes étaient cachés dans l'entrée de la maison, écoutant l'histoire de Jackson Whittemore. L'un se sentant mal d'avoir jugé le jeune blond et l'autre la connaissant mais resta à l'écart.

Stiles s'engouffra dans les bras de Peter et se laissa bercer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dimanche nous sommes dimanche nous sommes dimanche nous sommes dimanche ... Ouais je sais nous sommes dimanche.  
Allez je vous offre le chapitre 4 de ma fiction Thackson en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, non que je me plaigne mais j'ai pas trop de retour sauf de ma douce et superbe muse Darness.**

 **Alors je m'excuse auprès de Darness, tu vas voir un Scott un peu con mais il va comprendre sa douleur et son erreur.  
Nous arrivons bientôt au dénouement final.**

 **Pleins de rebondissements dans ce chapitre.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

Cela faisait deux jours depuis leur premier baiser, leur excitation contre cette porte lors de son retour après l'escapade chez grand Ma Whittemore.

Puis plus rien, quelques regards et encore, des frôlements entre deux portes mais rien de plus.

Jackson se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Theo ne l'approche plus, peut être allaient-ils trop vite, peut-être avait-il réfléchit et il ne voulait pas de lui, peut-être qu'après tout il avait changé d'avis.

Il se trouvait là, dans sa chambre, un vendredi après-midi alors que Claudia, Stiles et Theo faisaient une viré dans le quartier, histoire de digérer le repas de midi, assez copieux il faut le dire.

Il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Theo qu'il voulait rester, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu avoir un moment à eux, mais le jeune homme avait simplement détourné la tête, pris son gilet et sortit de la maison sans un regard.

Jackson abattus par le comportement du jeune homme, s'était résigné. Il se morfondait, seul sur son lit tout en écoutant en sourdine de la musique encore plus déprimante que son état d'esprit.

Il en venait à se demander si Theo avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Énervé contre lui-même pour être aussi naïf de croire encore qu'il pouvait plaire a quelqu'un pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il représentait.

Peut-être qu'il l'aidait pour se faire un nom dans son milieu, genre " je m'appelle Théophile Stilinski Peterson et j'ai aidé à sortir de sa misère familiale le petit Jackson Whittemore".

Non impossible Theo n'était pas comme ça, ou peut-être que si, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Jackson s'immobilisa, des bruits étranges venaient de la chambre de Stiles. Sûrement Peter qui n'était pas au courant que son chéri était de sortis.

Jackson attendit quelques minutes mais les bruits devinrent plus fort, comme si deux personnes se battaient dans la chambre.

Sans réfléchir le blond attrapa sa batte et fonça dans la chambre de Stiles, il avait comme un goût de déjà vu pour lui, sauf que quand il entra dans la chambre ce n'était pas Peter, ni Stiles.

_ _Putain mais qui vous êtes ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'il composait le numéro de Mr Stilinski discrètement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir le numéro il reconnut le latino.

_ _Tu es … Scott Mcquelque chose …_

 __ McCall, et toi Jackson Whittemore si je me souviens bien, le plus chiant et le plus relou des mecs à qui ma mère ait eu à faire, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez mon best, Il n'y a rien à voler si tu veux retourner en prison pas de soucis …_

_ _Arrête Scotty_ , soupira le deuxième garçon dont la voix grave fit frissonner Jackson, il ne put détacher le regard de ce garçon, il avait l'impression de le connaître, mais rien ne lui vint sur le moment, _c'est …_

 __ Pourquoi tu défends ce gros con, ce mec est un raté qui a fait plus de choux gras cette année dans les journaux à scandale que Kardachiant et sa famille de cinglée_ , Scott oblitéra le regard noir de son copain et s'avança vers Jackson le visage en colère, _dégage abruti, tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans cette maison, on n'aime pas les ratés et encore moins les merdes dans ton genre, si j'apprends …_

 __ Scott Antony McCall_ , hurla une voix féminine que reconnut Jackson de suite.

Madame Stilinski … enfin Claudia était rentré apparemment, donc cela veut dire que Stiles et Theo devaient être derrière lui aussi.

_ _À ta place j'aurais honte de traiter mes invités de cette façon …_

 __ Mais …_ tenta de se justifier Scott sous le regard furieux de Stiles, tandis que Theo observait inquiet le mutisme et les contractions musculaire de Jackson.

_ _Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je comprends que tu veuilles protéger Stiles, seulement en aucune façon tu ne dois le faire comme ça et encore moins sous mon toit._

Jackson n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait même pas la main de Theo sur son épaule. Seule sensation qu'il avait, était la brûlure de ses poignets, une douleur qui le démangeait littéralement, pris d'un mal qui ne le quittait jamais, Jackson se mit à frotter ses poignets, il avait l'impression malsaine que s'il grattait assez fort, tout pourrait disparaître.

Il s'était battu un nombre astronomique de fois, il avait reçu des coups, pris pas mal de baignes, mais les mots faisaient plus mal que les poings, et les mots acerbes de Scott avaient touché pile poil là où il fallait. Il le savait et McCall lui avait bien confirmé, il n'était qu'un raté, un déchet.

Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, d'un coup d'épaule, il vira la main de Theo et courut s'enfermer dans la chambre que Mme … Claudia lui avait prêté et s'enferma à clé, il poussa un meuble devant, sous les cris des habitants de la maison.

Dans un état second, il attrapa son portable et sauta par la fenêtre, glissant de la gouttière et disparut dans la rue alors que le soleil commençait à décliner.

Cela faisait deux heures que la maison Stilinski était en effervescence, tout le monde tentait d'avoir des nouvelles du jeune disparu.

John avait déployé certaines de ses unités sur le terrain dans le quartier, aux alentours de la maison de Jackson et dans les endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Theo avait appelé Camille à la rescousse, elle ne pouvait rien faire mais elle s'était chargé de faire le tour des endroits gay à problèmes.

Stiles avait appelé toute sa bande de potes, ils étaient jeunes, ils pouvaient connaître les endroits où Jackson pouvait se réfugier.

Claudia avait alerté Porter Whittemore et malheureusement Eleonora par la même occasion ainsi que Cassandra qui était resté chez elle, au cas où son petit-fils viendrait s'y réfugier.

Melissa McCall avait débarqué en furie dans la maison Stilinski, hurlant sur son fils qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. C'est elle qui s'était occupé de Jackson l'année précédente, alors qu'il venait d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie.

_ _Mais qu'as-tu dans le crâne Scott McCall, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, sûrement encore ton père …_

 __ Laisse papa tranquille, c'est toi qui m'a parlé de Jackson …_

_ _T'ai-je dit une seule fois du mal de Jackson Whittemore ?_ Melissa attendit quelques secondes voyant son fils réfléchir, alors Scott McCall, _répond à ma question, était-elle aussi dure que ça ?_

 __ Euh non …_

 __ ALORS ?_

Scott se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, il n'était pas du genre à déblatérer sur quelqu'un mais il se souvint de qui avait parlé sa mère.

_ _Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Scott se mit à pleurer, il venait de se rendre compte que sa mère était furieuse en rentrant le fameux matin, furieuse contre une mère qui pousse son fils unique au suicide. Derek prit dans ses bras Scott, dont les larmes et la peine le broyait de l'intérieur.

Melissa se calma mais était toujours furieuse, elle pouvait entendre Eleonora Whittemore s'énerver à l'extérieur contre son mari et John Stilinski. Comment cet homme si posé et calme pouvait aimer une femme aussi monstrueuse.

_ _Scott ? Tu me feras le plaisir de t'excuser auprès de Jackson si on le retrouve …_

_ _On va le retrouver,_ lâcha douloureusement Theo dans un coin du salon, observant à l'extérieur tout en appelant sans cesse un numéro, _il le faut !_ _Oui allô Jackson c'est encore moi, rappelle s'il te plait, encore mieux rentre à la maison._

Stiles était dans la chambre provisoire de Jackson assis sur son lit, observant la seule photo qu'il avait avec son père quand Porter entra.

_ _C'était pour ses huit ans_ , Stiles sursauta alors que le père s'installa sur le lit face à lui, il tendit le cadre à Porter qui le prit.

_ _C'était un enfant plein de vie, joyeux, souriant, il voulait découvrir l'univers, devenir pirate, archéologue et astronome, découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles planètes, apprendre sur toutes les civilisations, dès qu'on le pouvait, on filait tous les deux au grand planétarium et on pouvait rester des heures à observer les étoiles, le père de Derek nous avait fait un double de la porte d'accès,_ Porter soupira et laissa ses larmes couler, il avait honte d'avoir laissé son fils souffrir seul, il l'avait abandonné, _j'ai failli perdre mon fils deux fois et je n'ai pas vu ou je n'ai pas eu envie de voir sa souffrance, je suis un mauvais père._

Porter se leva et posa le cadre photo sur le lit, sous le regard désolé de Stiles. Deux choses tiquèrent chez lui.

_ _Votre fils est toujours un petit garçon monsieur Whittemore, j'ai 17 ans et je peux vous dire qu'il vous aime, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer une chose d'un adolescent à un père, tant que votre femme sera dans les parages, Jackson ne guérira jamais._ Et Stiles se leva puis sortit de la chambre en ayant en tête un endroit où pouvait se trouver Jackson.

Porter à nouveau seul, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

 __ Allô Allan …_

 __ …_

 __ Oui …_

 __ …_

 __ Appelez-moi Christopher Argent …_

 __ …_

 __ Je sais qu'il est avocat …_

 __ …_

 __ Demandez-lui de me préparer une demande de divorce._

Stiles et Peter avaient réussis à partir de la maison sans trop de difficulté, mais maintenant le voilà devant Deucalion Hale, encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude, surtout pour une demande aussi singulière que vouloir entrer dans le grand planétarium de New York en pleine nuit à 3h du matin, surtout que Talia Hale était là aussi.

_ _Si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je me suis levé à cette heure-ci, pour une soi-disant urgence …_

 __ Jackson Whittemore ?_ Demanda Talia inquiète devant la mine anxieuse des deux garçons, Claudia l'avait appelé.

_ _Jackie, le petit Jackie ?_ Deucalion n'avait pas revu cette petite tête blonde depuis quatre ans, le jour de son anniversaire, seul, il était resté quatre heures à regarder les Etoiles sans les quitter des yeux une seule fois, il avait même crus apercevoir des larmes. Deucalion connaissait Eleonora et avait suivi les péripéties de Jackson dans les journaux mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi …

_ _Il a toujours sa clé ?_ Demanda Deucalion

_ _Quel clé Deuc' ?_

 __ Il est le seul à posséder un pass pour entrer dans le planétarium quand il le veut_ , Deucalion fouilla ses poches et en sortit un badge qu'il tendit à Peter.

_ _Désolé Mr Hale mais c'est moi qui y vais !_ Stiles emprunta le badge et embrassa Peter sous les yeux entonné de Deucalion et tendre de Talia.

Après le départ de Stiles, Peter se tourna vers Talia et Deucalion.

_ _Je peux tout vous expli…_

 __ Laisse tomber, tu nous crois stupide pour ne pas voir votre manège à tous les deux, Claudia m'a prévenu, il y a de ça plus d'un an, vous n'êtes pas si discret que ça, surtout quand tu te vautres dans sa chambre à deux heures du matin, ou qu'elle vous grille à moitié en action sur la porte du frigo, ou …_

 __ Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon j'ai compris, mais ça ne vous …_

 __ Tant que vous êtes heureux et puis Derek aussi a un petit ami, mais il est plus discret que toi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé qui c'était, je devrais demander à Scott, il doit savoir lui._

Si tu savais, pensa Peter !

Jackson était là depuis la fermeture, le gardien de nuit connaissait le jeune homme depuis très longtemps, il avait l'accord de Mr Hale pour pouvoir rester là, à observer les Etoiles, de temps en temps, il y avait un morceau de tarte faite maison quand il retournait dans sa loge, il souriait de l'attention que lui portait le gamin.

Mais ce soir, il avait vu l'enfant pleurer, il n'avait osé l'approcher alors il l'avait laissé seul.

Jackson observa longtemps les Etoiles, allongé sur le sol au milieu de la salle, il entendit un bruit de porte, sûrement Mr Finstock, le gardien, pour une fois Jackson ne leva pas la tête, non, il resta immobile, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré. Peut-être que s'il dormait là, le gardien le réveillera avant l'ouverture, peut-être que personne ne le chercherait, ne s'inquiéterait.

Il ne put empêcher un nouveau torrent de larmes s'abattre sur ses yeux, il se sentait seul, son cœur se contracta sous la pression de la douleur morale.

Il se roula en boule, il voulait se fondre dans le sol, oublier sa peine et ses blessures, mais il ne pouvait, Jackson ouvrit les yeux et observa ses cicatrices, deux lignes fines, presque invisible aujourd'hui mais qui montraient sa souffrance.

_ _Alors c'est là que tu te cachais_ , dit une voix derrière lui alors que deux bras l'entourèrent.

Il se tendit un instant, qui avait bien pu le trouver, personne ne savait qu'il venait ici, personne, à part son père et encore s'il se souvenait de son existence, au lieu et de lui.

_ _Désolé Jacks_ , continua la voix douce, une main attrapa doucement son poignet et caressa le vestige fait par un cutter, _tu sais que Theo est dans tous ses états depuis que tu es parti, on dirait qu'il va s'effondrer à tout moment, il garde la tête haute, mais il souffre aussi._

Jackson reconnut Stiles, mais pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas ? C'est bien son ami, son best qui lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, non ?

_ _Je suis désolé pour Scott_ , continua Stiles comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, _c'est un hyper protecteur, malheureusement il a fait la même erreur que moi quand tu es arrivé, je t'ai jugé alors que je ne connaissais ni ton histoire ni toi, tu me pardonneras ?_

 __ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, j'ai tout fait pour que les gens pensent ça de moi, je me suis dis que ma mère ferait attention à moi, j'ai eu son attention mais pas son amour._

Stiles serra un peu plus Jackson dans ses bras, le blond s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard de Stiles, Peter, Deucalion et Talia.


	6. Chapter 5

Encore deux et l'epilogue c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite mes louloups et licornes.  
J'espere que vous aimerais autant que les premiers. 

* * *

Theo était revenu à la maison avec Jackson dans ses bras, dormant à poing fermés, Stiles et Peter derrière lui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la demeure du chef de la police, un silence glacial et gênant les accueillit. Claudia et Melissa les accompagnèrent à l'étage pendant qu'un combat se livrait à l'extérieur.

_ _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Stiles soudain oppressé par toute la tension dans la maison.

_ _Un problème d'adulte mon garçon_ , répondit Melissa alors que Scott entra dans la chambre.

Jackson s'accrocha à Theo quand celui-ci voulut le déposer sur le lit, marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles. Il dut se résigner mais pas à contrecœur, de se coucher à ses côtés. Stiles se posa de l'autre côté Peter s'assit derrière lui, observant le jeune Whittemore comme s'il allait disparaître.

Scott s'installa sur le siège de bureau et Derek se posa au sol à ses côtés.

Ils sursautèrent au son d'un claquement de porte et de la voix d'Eleonora qui hurlait. Stiles fatigué d'entendre cette femme se leva et sortit de la chambre sous l'œil inquiet de sa mère qui le suivit. Peter et Derek l'accompagnèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

_ _Tu rêves mon pauvre Porter ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes lourdement ! Divorcer ? Même pas en rêve et tout ça à cause d'un Bâtard …_

 __ Fermez là !_ hurla Stiles, il était passé un stade au-delà de la colère, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni même à penser, cette femme l'insupportait et il comptait bien lui dire sa façon de penser, même s'il savait que ses parents le puniraient, il s'en fichait, _vous n'avez pas honte de vous, vous débarquez chez moi pour insulter votre fils, vous êtes horrible, une femme abominable, une mère épouvantable, un monstre d'égocentrisme, mais comment pouvez-vous seulement vous regardez dans un miroir sans éprouver l'envie de vomir._

Claudia tenta d'arrêter son fils mais Peter et John l'empêchèrent d'agir en lui barrant la route.

_ _Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette maison actuellement qui ne vous apprécie ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, poursuivit Stiles, vous avez poussé votre fils à se suicider DEUX FOIS, vous le rabaissez tellement qu'il en arrive à se persuader qu'il n'est qu'un raté, un dégénéré, une merde_ , Stiles s'approcha vers Eleonora chez qui la colère d'être insulté par un merdeux rendit son visage contracté par la colère.

Stiles pointa son doigt vers elle.

_ _Vous êtes … Désolé maman … Vous êtes une salope monstrueuse et je veux que vous dégagiez de chez moi … TOUT DE SUITE !_

Eleonora sursauta devant la colère de l'adolescent mais se reprit bien vite, elle leva la main et l'abattit sur le visage de Stiles qui tituba et tomba au sol.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que John lui avait mis les menottes aux poignets.

_ _Je vous arrête Eleonora, pour agression sur un mineur, qui plus est le fils du chef de la police !_

 __ LÂCHEZ-MOI ENFOIRÉ, SALE FLIC POURRI VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR À FAIRE AVEC MOI, et toi cher mari, sache que si tu divorces, je raconterai à tous tes petits secrets …_

Porter s'approcha de sa future ex-femme et lui cracha au visage puis se tourna vers les personnes présentes pour s'excuser de son comportement.

_ _Je tiens à vous dire que je suis bisexuel et que mon fils n'est pas le fils biologique de cette femme, elle est tellement frigide qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant alors j'ai trouvé un autre moyen d'en avoir un._ Il se tourna vers elle. _Voilà c'est fait, tu n'as plus rien à dire et surtout ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds chez moi, ni même d'approcher mon fils, je fais changer les serrures de la maison et tous mes amis avocats sont au courant de la situation, vous pouvez l'emmener chef._

John poussa la femme hors de la maison et la confia à ses subordonnés sous ses cris hystériques.

Claudia regarda son fils avec tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui, mais elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait deux semaines de punition sans ordi.

_ _Pas grave ça valait le coup !_

 __ Deux semaines sans téléphone_ , ajoute-t-elle alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

_ _Ok tu veux la jouer comme ça, deux semaines sans Peter …_

 __ QUOI mais c'est injuste …_

 __ J'ai enfin trouvé la punition adéquate._

 __ Maiiiiiiiiiiiis !_ Stiles s'engouffra dans les bras de Peter alors que John entra dans la maison.

_ _Que … Quoi … Pardon ?_

 __ Merde_ , souffla Stiles grillé.

_ _Toi et moi_ , dit John en pointant Peter, _discussion aprés demain au poste … Et on ne se défile pas !_

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, détendant un peu l'atmosphère de la maison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer Cassandra Whittemore dans toute sa splendeur mais essoufflé.

_ _J'ai roulé comme une folle jusqu'ici, désolé Mr le chef de la police_ , Cassandra entendit les sirènes de voitures de police arriver derrière elle, _je crois que je vais devoir payer une amende non ?_ Sourit la femme en passant devant lui médusé par le comportement de la femme respectable, _je suis encore assez bonne à ça, quand je pense qu'à l'époque on m'appelait la flamme bleue dans les courses de voiture interdite._

_ _La … La Flamme Bleue_ , John avait en face de lui, la personne la plus recherchée dans les années 70, un pilote de course interdite en ville, personne ne savait qui il était, mais c'était un pilote hors pair qui déjouait les courses poursuites des voitures de police laissé derrière lui.

_ _Oui c'est bien moi, je sais que votre père m'a couru après pendant dix ans_ , laissant là le policier elle monta directement à l'étage voir celui pour qui elle était venue.

_ _La flamme bleue …_ John se laissa tomber dans le canapé aux côtés d'un Porter abasourdis _… Cassandra Whittemore !_

* * *

Alors


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06**

Jackson se réveilla avec un mal de crâne impressionnant malgré la chaleur réconfortante qui se trouvait autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'enlaçait derrière lui et que Stiles dormait à ses côtés.

Il aperçut Peter dormant assis par terre la tête contre le centre de Stiles. Il perçut des murmures discuter devant la porte de sa chambre, deux voix féminines chuchotaient, parlant d'un repas de famille qui devait avoir lieu dimanche, donc aujourd'hui.

Et Jackson se souvint qu'aujourd'hui, il avait enfin dix-huit. Dix-huit ans dont douze de calvaire auprès de sa mère.

Pouvait-il encore supporter de vivre avec elle, aurait-il enfin la chance d'être hors de portée de ses griffes acérées et de sa langue viciée. Jackson bougea légèrement, se retournant pour faire face au regard de Theo qui l'observait en silence.

Alors qu'il allait parler, Theo le fit taire d'un doux baiser.

_ _Chut ne dit rien et dort, repose-toi, demain nous discuterons_ , lui sourit-il en murmurant, _les choses vont changer, je te le promets, je t'aime Jackson, je t'aime à m'en rendre malade de te savoir malheureux_ , Theo caressa la joue du jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui, dors petit homme.

Jackson se rendormit dans ses bras.

Jackson se réveilla ébloui par la luminosité de la chambre, son mal de tête avait disparu mais la chaleur qui l'avait entouré toute la nuit aussi, il s'assit dans son lit et regarda la chambre.

Stiles était descendu du lit et dormait à poing fermé dans les bras de Peter, de l'autre côté, Derek Hale s'était endormi par terre à côtés de …

_ _Bonjour,_ fit Scott la mine fatiguée et le visage contrit, _je voulais te présenter mes excuses_ , Scott se leva et s'installa à côté de lui, Jackson se recula légèrement, il avait encore en tête les mots que lui avait balancé "mâchoire en biais", il ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier ou le croire, puis il s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre, dans la maison Stilinski, _c'est Stiles qui t'a retrouvé_ , lui expliqua seulement le latino.

_ _Je …_

 __ Attend Jackson ! Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux bien que tu comprennes que j'ai fait une énorme erreur, je t'ai jugé, agressé verbalement et insulté, mais je n'aurais pas dû, ma mère ne m'a pas élevé comme ça._

Scott se dandina sur lui-même mal à l'aise.

_ _L'année dernière ma mère est rentré épuisé d'une nuit de garde plus qu'éprouvante, elle a failli avoir un accident ce matin-là et tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est "c'est la faute à Whittemore", alors quand j'ai vu ton nom dans les journaux, j'en ai déduit que c'était à cause de toi._

Jackson comprenait où voulait en venir Scott.

_ _En fait, ma mère était en colère contre la tienne, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle en pleurait quand elle a pris la route, qu'elle n'a vu le camion qu'à la dernière minute, j'ai cru devenir fou, et la semaine dernière Stiles m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais vivre ici le temps des vacances._

Scott reprit son souffle, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant et aussi vite, ça c'était la spécialité de Stiles.

_ _J'ai vu rouge en te voyant hier après-midi et je me suis énervé contre toi sans savoir le pourquoi du comment de ta venue ici, mais mec ta mère est folle_ , Jackson ricana, _ça c'était la vérité, tu me pardonneras un jour ?_

Jackson avait enfin compris pourquoi le jeune homme était tant en colère hier, mais il avait encore mal, les mots raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Pourtant, il voyait bien à la tête du jeune homme qu'il était vraiment mal de lui avoir parlé de cette façon, il s'en voulait énormément.

_ _Si tu es un ami de Stiles, c'est que tu dois avoir un bon fond, je ne peux pas te promettre d'y arriver de suite mais avec le temps …_

 __ Merci mec_ , Scott l'avait littéralement pris dans ses bras dans une accolade franche.

_ _N'essaie pas de me piquer mon mec_ , grogna Derek à moitié endormis mais sur le ton de l'humour.

_ _T'es réveillé mon nounours ?_ Rigola Scott en se levant et s'approchant doucement de Derek qui grogna encore plus au surnom.

Jackson entendit Stiles et Peter se moquer et ricaner, alors eux aussi étaient réveillés, mais depuis combien de temps, avaient-ils laissé à Scott le temps de s'expliquer et de parler à Jackson.

_ _Salut Jack_ , Stiles se leva et sauta sur le lit le sourire rayonnant accroché au visage, _alors bien dormis dans les bras de mon cousin ?_

Jackson se mit à rougir ce qui fit éclater de rire Stiles.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire mon grand ?_ Demanda Claudia en entrant dans la chambre, _bonjour les garçons, bonjour Jackson, comment vas-tu ce matin ?_ Claudia vint s'installer au bord du lit, posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

_ _Maman il est pas malade …_

 __ Mon chéri, je suis une mère et une mère vérifie toujours si ceux qui sont sous son toit vont bien …_

 __ Pas la mienne,_ murmura Jackson en baissant les yeux, il voulait tellement que sa mère lui montre un intérêt, un geste tendre, mais rien, il n'avait rien eu.

_ _Jackson ?_ Elle releva son menton d'une geste doux de la main, _ton père est en bas, il a dormi ici toute la nuit, il a quelque chose à te dire, ne t'inquiète pas_ , amorça Claudia en voyant la mine apeurée de Jackson, il sentit la main de Stiles se poser sur la sienne en signe de réconfort, _il veut juste t'annoncer une nouvelle qui pourrait changer ton avenir, votre avenir si je puis dire ! Ensuite Theo m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, il a eu une urgence cette nuit, il ne devrait pas manquer notre repas de famille du dimanche._

Claudia se leva et sortit de la chambre suivit des garçons, seul Derek était resté et l'observait, ce qui rendit Jackson mal à l'aise.

_ _Je sais enfin où je t'ai vu_ , déclara-t-il, _c'est toi à qui mon père a fait un pass pour le planétarium, j'y allais souvent quand j'étais plus petit et je me souviens de toi car un jour tu es arrivé à l'ouverture et tu es repartis à la fermeture, tu n'as pas bougé de la journée, j'étais impressionné mais je sentais que tu étais seul, malheureusement j'ai jamais osé te parler, peut être que j'aurais dû, qui sait on serait peut-être devenu ami._

Derek sortit sans attendre de réponse mais l'entendit quand même, il sourit en savourant ce " _On a encore le temps pour ça_ ".

Scott et Derek étaient rentrés chez eux quand Jackson descendit au salon, Stiles ne blaguait pas quand il disait que les repas de famille était aussi énorme que les Thanksgiving, la table à manger était prête, décoré chaleureusement, bougeoirs, billes de perle sur la nappe couleur crème. La vaisselle blanche était placée sur la grande table où dix chaises en chênes trônaient devant chaque place.

Jackson pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur du pain de viande et des pommes vertes cuite au four, sans oublier la purée de pomme de terre et l'odeur des steaks. Toute cette bonne odeur rappela à l'estomac du jeune homme qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis bientôt 24 heures.

_ _Bonjour mon garçon_ , Jackson sursauta et fit face à son père dont le visage était rongé par la culpabilité, _tu as bien dormi ?_

Jackson l'observait mais que dire ?

La vérité ?

Mentir ?

Faire semblant de rien ou alors tenter de dialoguer même s'il savait par avance que son père allait encore l'ignorer, Jackson ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

La dernière fois son père était venu le chercher au poste de police, avait payé l'amende pour excès de vitesse, lui avait demandé de le suivre, l'avait reconduit à la maison et était repartis de suite après. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, pourtant Jackson avait plein de mots à lui dire, même s'ils étaient très colorés.

Alors que dire aujourd'hui, Jackson voulait lui dire quelque chose mais hésita, c'est maintenant qu'il aimerait que Theo soit là, il aimerait avoir son regard posé sur lui, une main apaisante, un sourire chaleureux, un mot agréable, un baiser …

Pour une fois son vœu fut exaucé, pas pour le baiser mais Theo entra dans la maison et l'aperçut, il lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Jackson.

_ _Oui j'ai même très bien dormi_ , répondit Jackson en fixant Theo derrière Porter, _même si j'ai eu un peu froid en me réveillant ce matin._

 __ Bien !_ s'exclama Porter gêné, il ne savait pas comment dialoguer avec son fils, il avait perdu le truc qu'ils avaient quand il était petit, il ne savait plus comment enclencher la parole avec son fils. Il était un tueur en audience, devant une trentaine de personnes, il pouvait enchaîner, questions, affirmations, contre objections, mais devant son fils s'était le néant.

Theo vint au secours du père, qui s'enfonçait dans le silence de seconde en seconde.

_ _Bonjour Porter, vous lui avez annoncez la bonne nouvelle à Jackson ?_

Jackson arqua un sourcil, quelle bonne nouvelle, tout d'un coup il se mit à avoir peur, allait-il devoir rentrer, maintenant, chez eux, partir d'ici, dans ce foyer plus chaleureux que le sien, là où se trouvait sa mère.

Jackson eut beaucoup du mal à respirer, l'oxygène eut du mal à entrer, il se mit à suffoquer, son cœur battait trop fort.

_ _Calme-toi Jackson !_ S'écria Theo affolé par la vitesse où le sang de son visage était parti.

_ _Respire mon garçon_ , implora Porter, _s'il te plaît, il ne me reste plus que toi !_

Jackson reprit doucement un rythme normal cardiaque et sa respiration se fit plus apaisée quand Theo était à ses côtés … Plus que lui ?

_ _Qu'est … Ce … Que … Tu as dit ?_ demande le blond tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

_ _De quoi ?_

 __ Plus que … Moi !_

_ _Attend, installe-toi dans le fauteuil, nous devons discuter de quelque chose, vous voulez bien rester avec nous Theo, mon fils va avoir besoin d'un ami et je crois que vous l'apaisez_ , sourit Porter.

Jackson et lui se regardèrent tendrement alors que Porter était parti chercher un verre d'eau, Theo se baissa et chuchota à son oreille.

Le blond se mit à rougir fortement aux paroles de Theo, son corps se mit à chauffer, il se leva rapidement et s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et posa un coussin sur lui, l'érection qu'il avait devenant visible dans son jogging.

Le plus âgé se mit à ricaner sous le regard noir du jeune homme, silencieusement il lui indique qu'il le lui ferait payer.

_ _Tiens mon grand, bois un verre d'eau_ , Porter était revenu et donna l'objet a son fils.

_ _Merci papa !_

 __ De rien, bon !_ Porter s'assit en face de son fils, tandis que Theo se mit à ses côtés, tout d'abord tu dois savoir une chose mon grand, Porter respira profondément, _ta mère et moi divorçons._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre - 1 la semaine prochaine l'épilogue sera posté.  
Bonne lecture.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

 **PS: Lemon Dans ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

La table était animée et tout le monde discutaient avec entrain. Le chef de la police, John Stilinski, présidait la discussion des hommes, lui en bout de table et à ses côtés se tenait l'avocat Porter Whittemore et le sénateur Stephen Peterson.

Qui aurait crû que les trois hommes aimaient une chose en commun, un mauvais goût pour les blagues salace et douteuse qui les faisaient rire aux éclats entre deux gorgés de vin rouge et une de bière. Jackson observait son père avec attention, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi libre et heureux.

Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, le divorce, la rentrée scolaire, son réaménagement dans ses quartiers, une discussion sur ses projets d'avenirs, sur lui, les deux hommes étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jackson avait pleuré et Porter l'avait réconforté tandis que Theo le soutenait une main dans son dos.

Theo était à ses côtés et discutait avec Claudia sur sa possible venu dans son association pour discuter des violences faites aux mineurs.

Cassandra sa grand-mère était aussi invité et papotait joyeusement avec Marguerite Peterson, la mère de Theo et l'une des plus grandes galeristes connues des Etats-Unis pour ses choix audacieux et fructifiant pour des artistes très controversé mais aussi des génies contemporains.

Peter et Stiles chuchotaient entre eux, une main sous la table chacun, souriant comme des enfants pris sur le fait d'une bêtise.

Jackson soupira, il était heureux aujourd'hui, mais combien de temps ce bonheur allait-il durer ? Pour toujours ? Quelques mois ? Deux semaines ? Jusqu'à la fin du repas ? Jackson ne se sentait plus sûr de rien, même si l'avenir se montrait sous des auspices plus radieux, le jeune homme était trop meurtri pour être en total sécurité mentale, il ne pouvait que douter.

Une main sur sa droite se posa sur sa cuisse et se mit à dessiner des arabesques.

D'un geste, il l'attrapa et entremêla leurs doigts. Theo se tourna vers lui quand Claudia s'imposa dans une discussion sur les violences faites aux femmes et à un futur possible gala de charité pour la fondation KERING avec Marguerite et Cassandra.

_ _Tout va bien ?_ demanda Theo un poil inquiet.

_ _Je ne sais pas ?_ Lui répondit honnêtement Jackson, c'est vrai il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de repas, ni ce genre d'ambiance, il n'était pas encore habitué à être positif trop habitué à fuir les repas seul dans la cuisine de leur triplex, fuir les galas de sa mère même s'il savait qu'il allait le payer, fuir la police, toujours plus vite pour que son père le remarque, fuir les sentiments car ils étaient dangereux.

Non Jackson ne savait pas, personne ne lui avait appris à combattre ses démons, ni même à accepter l'amour que l'on veut lui donner et encore moins à croire en des promesses qui ne peuvent pas se réaliser, alors non, Jackson ne savait pas s'il allait bien, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou appréhender la suite.

Theo se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de Claudia qui le suivit à la cuisine.

Jackson baissa la tête, il savait qu'à un moment ou à une autre, Theo serait fatigué de son comportement, il se doutait qu'un jour il l'abandonnerait, comme tous l'avez fait, sa mère, ses amis …

_ _Joyeux anniversaire_ , chantonna Theo et Claudia quand ils sortirent de la cuisine avec un gâteau sur plusieurs étages dans les mains, _joyeux anniversaire_ , suivirent tous les autres, _joyeux anniversaire Jackson, joyeuuuux anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, ouais !_

Toute la table s'était levée pour lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire, tous sans exception, même Marguerite qui l'avait regardé étrangement quand son fils lui avait tenu la main quand elle était arrivée.

_ _Bon anniversaire fiston_ , s'écria Porter

_ _Happy Birthday_ , crient Stiles et Peter ensemble

_ _Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Jackie_ , Cassandra l'embrassa sur le front

_ _Bon anniversaire jeune homme_ , dirent les parents de Theo, étrange Mme Peterson lui souriait bizarrement.

_ _Bon anniversaire à toi !_ Claudia lui claqua la bise, ce qui le fit rougir.

_ _Touche pas à ma femme, morveux,_ s'écria John, _et bon anniversaire._

 __ Allez une dernière "melon et melèche"_ , cria Stephen sous les "non" des convives, ce qui fit rire Jackson.

_ _Je préfère le moment des cadeaux_ , s'écria Stiles et donnant le sien en premier.

Jackson regardait fixement sa guitare réparée par Stiles et Peter, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Theo entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea derrière lui, plongeant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

Jackson frissonna et laissa le plus âgé l'embrasser délicatement le long de son épaule.

_ _Je n'imaginais pas le grand sénateur Peterson comme ça !_ Déclara Jackson tandis que Theo faisait glisser ses doigts sur la peau offerte de Jackson quand il poussa le tee shirt vers le haut.

_ _Tu veux vraiment parler de mon père maintenant ? I_ l mordit astucieusement le lobe de son oreille arrachant des petits gémissements à Jackson de plus en plus étroit dans son jean.

_ _On va … HUM_ , Jackson ne put finir sa phrase, Theo venait d'empoigner son érection au travers du jean et la masser doucement, de l'autre main il passa sous son corps et pinça avec sensualité un téton offert à ses mains expertes, ils vont nous entendre, réussit à dire Jackson à la fois tétanisé et très excité par le fait d'être découvert, non qu'il ait peur de la réaction de son père mais quand même, il n'avait pas envie que son père l'entende gémir ou …

_ _Les hommes sont partis faire un tour au Golf Club, les femmes sont allées avec eux mais boire des cocktails tout en discutant des prochains galas à organiser et Peter a emmené Stiles à Coney Island avec ses amis_ , Theo positionna Jackson sur le dos et s'installa, bras tendu au-dessus de lui, le surplombant entièrement, _il ne reste que nous deux et il me semblait tout à l'heure t'avoir promis que je t'offrirais le plus beau des cadeaux_ , Theo craqua sous les rougissements de Jackson, il le trouvait trop mignon.

Il savait que sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, il y avait un trésor qui se cachait, un trésor encore un peu fragile mais qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert et protégé.

Theo descendit lentement sur ses lèvres, le souffle chaud qu'expulsa Jackson à l'ouverture de sa bouche le rendit fébrile de désir. Il passa délicatement sa langue sur les contours. Jackson sentit son corps se chauffer. Il cambra les reins, lui permettant de sentir tout le désir et l'excitation de Theo, leurs érections se frottant l'une l'autre au rythme des mouvements de bassins.

Jackson n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de lui, il avait envie de se corps, il le voulait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard dans cette rue après lui avoir volé son portefeuille, ce regard vert puant la luxure, ce sourire qui vous donne envie de vous fondre en lui.

Jackson s'assit, mettant Theo à califourchon sur lui, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, le blond retira d'un seul coup le polo beige, seul vêtement qu'il portait en haut et se pencha en avant. Theo glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jackson alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir quand ce dernier mordilla délicatement les tétons gonflés de sensualité pure.

Les mains du blond s'aventurèrent sous la ligne du pantalon en lin de Theo, s'amusant avec l'élastique de son boxer.

La tête de Theo partit en arrière, ses lèvres pincées par ses dents pour retenir un gémissement quand Jackson introduisit un doigt dans son anneau de chair.

Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Jackson souleva Theo et le retourna sur le lit, le faisant grincer violemment, d'un geste il retira les objets qui le gênaient, pantalon et boxer furent envoyés loin dans la chambre, libérant l'érection douloureuse du plus âgé.

Prenant les choses en main, Jackson avala d'une traite la verge de Theo au fond de sa gorge. Le plus âgé poussa un fort gémissement.

_ _Bordel Jackson !_ Soupira-t-il serrant dans ses mains la chevelure du blond alors que celui-ci gardait en fond de gorge son membre dur.

Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de lécher du bout de la langue le membre gonflé, s'amusant à titiller le gland. Jackson écarta les jambes de Theo qui suçotait ses doigts pour les mouiller.

Continuant son manège, Jackson introduisit un premier doigt dans l'antre humide et personnel de Theo. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement, Jackson lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quand ce dernier se détendit, le blond recommença, sortant et rentrant lentement.

Theo sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui, le plaisir que lui procurait la fellation de Jackson couplait à la découverte de sa prostate que Jackson tâta du doigt, il était à mille lieues de l'existence terrestre, son cœur battait à une vitesse extraordinaire, le plus jeune savait y faire.

Jackson descendit le long de la hampe et goba les testicules de Theo, passant sa langue sur les morceaux de chair. Il sentit son amant se tortiller sous les coups de langue, ricaner que ça le chatouillait.

Le blond souleva un nouvelle fois Theo pour le mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, rondelle en l'air.

_ _Jackson ?_ interpella Theo au bord du gouffre tant le plaisir et le désir irradiait de son corps.

_ _Oui ?_ Souffla Jackson alors qu'il passait son corps au-dessus du sien pour mordiller sa nuque.

_ _C'est ma première fois en tant que …_

 __ Chut ! Je serais doux Amour !_

Theo sentit tout son corps traversé par une onde de désir, c'est la première fois qu'il se laisserait dominer par quelqu'un, la première fois qu'il serait pénétré, il appréhendait comme il espérait, il se sentait fiévreux, fiévreux de débauche. Il sentit la langue brûlante de Jackson le pénétrer et titiller son anneau en feu.

Jackson écarta les fesses de Theo pour approfondir le geste, enfouissant sa langue au plus profond puis jouant avec ses doigts sous les gémissements de pure luxure que poussait son amant.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Jackson claqua les fesses de Theo, puis se leva du lit pour retirer ses propres vêtements, vite, très vite, même que Theo n'eut pas le temps de dire prends moi, que Jackson commença à pousser sa verge, au préalablement revêtu d'une capote, à l'entrée du jardin personnel de son amant.

Jackson entra en lui d'une seule traite, faisant crier Theo qui se crispa sous l'intrusion. Le jeune homme se pencha sur lui, attrapa d'une main son visage pour dévorer ses lèvres et avaler ses soupirs.

Il sentit le sphincter de Theo se détendre et entama un long et lent va et vient à l'intérieur de lui, sortant complètement de temps en temps, faisant soupirer de mécontentement le jeune Peterson.

La symbiose des corps et des gémissements dura longtemps, Jackson voulant profiter du moment comme si la fin du monde arrivait, il voulait donner beaucoup de plaisir à son homme, il voulait qu'il se sente plein, qu'il se sente complet.

En le pénétrant, Jackson massait la verge durcit de Theo, ajoutant des soupirs de satisfaction à leur panoplie.

_ _Ouais bébé, vas-y … Bordel que c'est bon !_

Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la durée de leur plaisir, Jackson sentit Theo se contracter, signe d'une prochaine délivrance. Il accéléra le mouvement, frappant à de nombreuses reprises la boule de nerfs de Theo, faisant crier ce dernier de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au moment où la jouissance les terrassa.

Reprenant leur souffle, les deux hommes s'observèrent, reput par le plaisir et soufflant de bienêtre.

Theo s'approcha de Jackson et l'embrassa.

_ _Je t'aime Jackson, n'en doute jamais !_

 __ Arrête je vais croire que tu me demandes en mariage_ , ricana Jackson alors que Theo le frappa doucement à l'épaule.

_ _ça pourrait arriver, un jour !_

 __ C'est une promesse ?_

 __ Non un vœu !_

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux épuisés mais heureux.

L'histoire dit que Stiles et Peter les auraient pris en photo dans cette position et que la photo aurait malencontreusement atterris sur le portable d'Eleonora Triumph ex Whittemore.


	9. Chapter 8

**Nous voila a la fin de cette mini fiction de 8 chapitre plus un prologue. Une page se ferme PLEINS d'autres a'ouvrent. Voila je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction, travailler avec l'auteur sur la correction (merci merci merci), rw ce tout premier Thackson. Voila remercions aussi DARNESS pour m'avoir insuffler l'idée malgré elle et pour avoir participer a l'élaboration.**

 **PS PS PS PS: Je posterais pour Noel les quatres derniers chapitres de L'enfer De L'espoir et le dernier bonus de Un point c'est toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08** Epilogue

Jackson observait avec attention l'agitation joviale à l'extérieur de la maison familiale des Hale a Beacon Hills en Californie. Il se sentait nerveux et fébrile en même temps. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il dut s'asseoir sur le lit.

_ Nerveux ? demanda Scott qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, amusé de le voir aussi fébrile.

_ _Non pas du tout, j'aime sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre_ , répondit avec sarcasme Jackson alors qu'il s'était relevé et bataillait avec son nœud de cravate. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à le faire.

Scott eut pitié de lui et se mit devant lui pour lui nouer, Jackson souffla déjà épuisé par cette journée mais l'excitation reprit le dessus et il commença à se dandiner énervant le brun.

_ _Arrête de bouger Jack, je ne vais jamais y arriver si tu gesticules tout le temps !_

 __ Désolé mec, je suis tellement …_

 __ Heureux ? Excité ? Nerveux ? Content ? Chanceux ? C'est le jour le plus important de ta vie, normal que tu sois sur des starting block …_

_ _Ouais tout ça en même temps, merci de me le rappeler !_ Râla-t-il un peu.

_ _C'est normal on est tous comme ça, tu verrais Stiles, il épuise tout le monde et pourtant ce n'est pas lui …_ Scott fut interrompu par des petits coups donné à la porte, _Oui ?_

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer la tête de Lydia Martin, amie de Jackson depuis maintenant quatre ans, la blonde vénitienne s'était ajouté au groupe qu'ils formaient depuis l'arrivée de Jackson dans la vie de Theo.

_ _On va bientôt commencer, es-tu prêt Jackson ?_ Demanda-t-elle, le sourire de la jeune femme le calma légèrement, assez de temps pour que Scott réussisse à finir de nouer son nœud de cravate gris perle qui s'accordait avec son costume trois pièces gris anthracite.

Elle entra et se planta devant le blond réajustant le nœud. La jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon.

Sa mère Natalie Martin, amie de longue date de son père, était psychologue pour enfants, mais la jeune femme en le voyant attendre dans la salle réservée aux patients avait estimé que ce n'était pas d'une thérapie dont Jackson avait besoin mais d'une séance shopping.

Ils avaient passé la journée à courir les magasins, faisant des pauses Starbucks de temps en temps. Il avait passé sa journée à rire, à chanter aussi mais à respirer librement.

Le soir fut moins drôle quand ils rentrèrent chez les Whittemore pour découvrir Theo, Porter et Natalie les attendant, furieux de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de la journée.

Seulement le sourire de Jackson en compagnie de la jeune femme les avait conquis.

Ils étaient devenus inséparable, devenant la meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

_ _Tu es magnifique mon petit lézard_ , sourit Lydia en reculant et admirant son ami.

Jackson bomba le torse et se sentit prêt à affronter la foule, la famille, les journalistes venu exprès pour l'événement, il entendit déjà les hélicoptères des médias voler au-dessus de la maison.

_ _Il est prêt ?_

 __ Bien sûr qu'il est prêt_ , déclara Cassandra, entrant à son tour, _ça fait six ans qu'il est prêt mon garçon_ , Jackson pouffa se souvenant de la réaction de sa grand-mère quand deux jours après leur première fois, il lui raconta la petite anecdote.

Mon dieu soupira Jackson à ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa grand-mère avait autant de magazine de mariage. Il avait beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, elle ne voulait pas en démordre, lieu, costume, traiteur, fleur, Cassandra Sophia Kennedy Whittemore préparait déjà les plans de table.

Cassandra sortit de sa poche un écrin et l'ouvrit.

_ _Quelque chose de bleu, quelque chose d'ancien et quelque chose de neuf_ , la vieille femme sortit une montre à gousset dont le cadran brillait d'un bleu pastel, _c'est la montre de ton feu grand-père, c'est son père qui l'avait reçu de son père, j'ai fait changer le mécanisme qui ne marchait plus._

_ _Grand-mère_ , souffla Jackson ému, Cassandra accrocha la montre au veston de son petit-fils, elle laissa une larme couler, _il serait fier d'avoir un petit fils comme toi mon garçon, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait les quatre cent coups avec toi, c'était un chenapan à notre époque. Et encore avant sa mort_ , la femme rit.

Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de son petit-fils et lui sourit, il inclina la tête laissant à la femme le soin de lui embrasser le front, comme quand il était petit.

_ _Je ne veux pas casser ce moment joyeux mais il y en a un qui me rend fou_ , déclara Claudia superbement habille d'une longue robe jaune pastel ouverte dans le dos et une petite capeline crème sur les épaules.

_ _Theo ?_ demanda Lydia

_ _Non ! Stiles ! il est plus excité que le marié lui-même, alors t'imagines, j'arrive plus à les tenir tous les deux._

Tous dans la pièce s'esclaffèrent, Jackson, en piquant ce portefeuille six ans plus tôt, ne s'imaginait pas gagner une famille aussi extraordinaire, certes folle sur les bords mais c'est ce qui pimentait sa vie tous les jours.

Stiles Stilinski et Peter Hale, Derek Hale et Scott McCall, Lydia Martin et son mari Ethan Carter, Claudia et John Stilinski, Stephen et Marguerite Stilinski Peterson, Camille et Cindy, son père et son nouveau compagnon Cody Christiansen un ancien client qui s'était avéré amoureux de lui depuis leur rencontre, sa grand-mère Cassandra, son amie Malia Tate et sa compagne Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall, Talia et Deucalion Hale, Allison Argent Lahey et son époux Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes et Boyd Vernon et la petite Bridget.

Toutes ces personnes étaient dorénavant sa famille.

Mais deux personnes resteront à jamais et éternellement lié à lui, son futur époux Theo et leur fille Bridget Stilinski Whittemore Peterson.

_ _Le père du marié peut lui parler deux secondes avant que Theo ne le lui vole pour toujours_ , Porter entra dans la chambre avec la petite Bridget âgé de cinq ans dans les bras.

_ _Papa,_ râla Jackson, _ça fait six ans déjà._

Porter rigola et laissa Bridget courir maladroitement jusqu'à son père pour lui faire un bisou.

Claudia et les autres sortirent avec l'enfant, laissant les deux hommes, seul à seul.

_ _Je suis fier de toi mon fils …_

 __ Papa sérieux …_

 __ Laisse-moi finir, c'est le discours du père du marié_ , Jackson s'esclaffa, son père avait failli dire de la mariée, _donc je suis fier de toi mon garçon, fier de ce que tu as accompli ces six dernières années, tu as grandi, passé outre les attaques d'Eleonora tout au long de ce temps, tu as fini tes études avec mention exceptionnelle, major de ta promotion, tu as suivi ton petit ami dans sa campagne de sensibilisation contre l'homophobie, tu as ouvert ton association contre les violences faites aux enfants et aux femmes, tu es un homme à qui tout réussi, tu m'as donné une petit fille adorable, et aujourd'hui tu vas te marier_ , Porter s'embrouillait dans son discours préparé depuis un an, mais l'émotion le submergeait tellement qu'il en bafouillait.

Jackson s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et rien ne changerait cela.

_ _Il est temps_ , une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière la porte, puis Jackson vit le sourire immense de Cody dont la tête dépassait, _heureusement que je sais que c'est ton fils, sinon je serais jaloux_ , rigola-t-il

_ _On y va_ , déclara Porter qui embrassa Cody à la volée alors qu'il sortait, _je t'attends à l'entrée_ , dit-il à son fils, _je vais accompagner mon fils à l'autel_ , chantonna le père qui sautillait comme un enfant.

_ _Mon dieu cette famille_ , ricana Jackson, _mon père est bien le fils de ma grand-mère, mais qu'ont-ils à tous sautiller, sérieux._

Jackson se tourna vers le grand miroir, se regarda une dernière fois et descendit avec Cody.

Alors qu'il regardait à l'extérieur, Jackson aperçut Theo qui l'observait amoureusement avec dans ses bras leur fille.

_ _ça va aller ?_ Demanda Porter qui lui tendit le bras.

Cette fois-ci Jackson connaissait la réponse.

_ _Oui !_ Fut la seule réponse que Jackson donna à son père avant de s'avancer vers un avenir heureux.


End file.
